The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically to an electrical connector system having a header connector that can be mounted with or without the use of a receptacle connector.
Electronic devices are commonly connected to a substrate, such as a motherboard, using a connector system comprising a header connector and a receptacle connector configured to mate with the header connector.
Manufacturers of electronic devices generally attempt to package the components of the electronic device as densely as possible. The need for additional space to accommodate a receptacle connector therefore can be particularly disadvantageous.